Donc vous pensez qu'il est l'homme de votre vie
by MysticScribe
Summary: Vous vouliez avoir une suite…ah bien, tant pis pour vous. Sommaire: Gloire Du Matin utilise le chantage pour avoir une nouvelle chance de trouver l’homme de sa vie. Commentaires bienvenus et souhaités!
1. Professeur Blogue

_Note: Cette fic pourrait être sous-titrée : « ou la raison pourquoi il ne faut pas laisser MysticScribe boire du café.»_

_Avertissement 1 : Je n'ai rien contre la création de nouveaux personnages – la preuve, j'en ai créé un moi-même – mais je souhaitais m'amuser avec les clichés et démontrer comment, avec les meilleures intentions du monde, nous réussissons parfois – et ça, j'en suis coupable aussi – à massacrer les personnages de JKR_.

_Avertissement 2 : C'est mon premier chapitre unique parodique. J'espère que je vous ferai sourire. Peut-être. Attention aux yeux sensibles - allusions à du contenu sexuel._

_Avertissement 3 : Le titre choisi par le personnage n'est pas une allusion déguisée à une fic en particulier ou ne vise pas un auteur. Ce n'est pas une vengeance. Je me suis laissée aller au délire. _

_Avertissement 4 : Rogue est la victime toute désignée – toutes mes excuses à ses fans – mais n'oubliez pas que nous regardons le monde de la façon dont nous le souhaitons et cette Mary Sue de compétition est joyeusement aveugle à la réalité._

* * *

**Donc, vous pensez qu'il est l'homme de votre vie**

Gloire Du Matin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre décorée somptueusement, ses yeux scrutant avec intensité le couloir, à la recherche de cette mystérieuse personne qui avait déposé sur le pas de la porte un mystérieux paquet, tout de suite vraisemblablement après avoir frappé trois coups mystérieux sur la porte.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant avec cette grâce qui ne pouvait avoir été acquise qu'après quinze années d'un entraînement intensif : elle avait maîtrisé cet art martial sorcier presque impossible à apprendre que lui avait enseigné, quelque part au centre-ville de Londres, ce vieil homme sage qui ne parlait que la langue des Gobelins.

La jeune pas-encore-une-princesse-mais-apprendra-la fabuleuse-nouvelle-dans-le-sixième-chapitre magnifique elfe referma la porte et se souvint rêveusement de sa première rencontre avec ses nouveaux collègues de travail. Elle avait plissé son front parfait lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que la moyenne d'âge de ceux-ci était antédiluvienne. She pesta délicatement en un juron fantaisiste, ponctué d'un point d'exclamation plein d'esprit : «Par les coudes dorés de la Douce Déesse!»

Elle avait compris lentement que non seulement était-elle le plus jeune professeur dans cette pièce mais elle était certainement la plus jolie de toutes et en conséquence, elle deviendrait sans équivoque leur unique objet d'attention.

À ce sujet, elle avait dû éviter tout particulièrement les mains baladeuses de cette sorcière corpulente qui fumait la pipe.

_Néanmoins_, ses yeux en amande avaient discerné tout de suite dans la foule Celui qui avait fait battre son cœur plus vite, alors qu'il se cachait derrière cette chevelure sombre. Elle avait cru, dans ce qu'elle avait perçu comme une intuition particulièrement brillante, qu'il avait secrètement peur d'elle, de sa beauté, de sa sincérité.

Elle voyait en lui une occasion formidable de se prouver enfin qu'elle était une Pygmalion de valeur, au coeur d'or et pur d'une Gryffondor, à la gentillesse d'une Poufsouffle sensible et bonne, à la logique implacable d'une brillante Serdaigle et évidemment, au sex-appeal puissant d'une Serpentard vicieuse.

Bien sûr, elle serait attentive à la coquine en elle en polissant consciencieusement ce diamant brut.

Elle avait ainsi flotté jusqu'à lui, splendide dans ses robes brodées.

Gloire éprouva un serrement dans sa poitrine alors que le moment s'imposait à son esprit. Elle serra le mystérieux paquet contre son cœur.

Ce pincement au cœur était-il le signe de l'amour au premier regard?

Ou peut-être était-il le symptôme de cette terrible maladie qui s'apprêtait à ravager le monde des sorciers et pour laquelle elle était la seule à connaître la potion étonnamment simple qui mettrait fin au carnage, elle qui était la seule à connaître le Remède?

Gloire songea que ses lecteurs dévoués voudraient peut-être en connaître plus au sujet du Remède et elle estima qu'il était préférable de leur en faire part au moins vingt-cinq chapitres avant la fin, pour ainsi tuer dans l'œuf tout suspense possible mais épargner au moins les personnages importants de l'histoire – c'est-à-dire elle-même.

Elle décida donc d'annoncer sur la première page de son existence de sa voix mélodieuse de chérubin : «Le Remède est l'Amour, bien sûr. Mon Amour.»

Elle ouvrit le mystérieux paquet sans le regarder; dans son esprit, elle pouvait détailler avec un luxe foisonnant de détails les traits séduisants de l'homme qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans une pièce par ailleurs fort mal éclairée.

Oh, ses yeux noirs. Ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux. Son nez crochu. Sa peau terne. Ses membres maigres. Ses robes noires démodées.

Elle ne pouvait pas oublier cette impression puissante de sensualité brute et brûlante qui se dégageait de lui et qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher. Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'il l'avait en lui? Elle hocha la tête avec conviction. Elle aurait la tâche de la faire resurgir.

En fait, il la cachait si loin en lui, avec tant de doigté, qu'elle prédit qu'elle devrait rouler ses manches sur la peau soyeuse de ses avant-bras, attraper une pelle et creuser un trou dans son bureau pour entrer finalement en contact avec son animalité.

Parfait. Il était parfait.

Le genre d'homme dont ses rêves étaient faits.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle fondit devant lui lorsqu'elle lui demanda avec son sourire rusé-mais-chaste : «Professeur Grog?»

Heureusement, l'homme lui répondit et son charisme était perceptible dans sa voix: « _Rogue_.»

Elle lui avait ronronné une réponse: « Je suis désolée, Professeur Rod.»

Il lui avait adressé un rictus qu'elle avait pris comme un exemple exceptionnel de sa timidité et elle frissonna d'émotion en chérissant le souvenir de la lueur des bougies reflétant sur ses dents jaunâtres, inégales : « C'est _Rogue_.»

Mais ce satané professeur Drogue jouait les durs à cuire, elle l'avait su la seconde où elle avait mis les pieds dans la salle des professeurs.

Avant qu'il ne lui parle.

Même avant qu'elle n'ait posé ses yeux sur lui.

Elle le savait, c'est tout.

Elle avait été _si_ ravie d'avoir été embauchée à Poudlard par le Directeur Doublebore, parce que bien sûr, enseigner était _si_ plaisant : elle le faisait depuis l'âge de seize ans. Elle avait enseigné la magie de haute voltige dans un pays très éloigné dont on ne connaissait pas grand-chose sinon que personne n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. De plus, cet endroit était formidable à citer sur un curriculum vitae en raison de la réputation de ses habitants, qui étaient tous des magiciens puissants et sages. Elle appréciait surtout le fait que les jeunes hommes à qui elle enseignait rougissaient dès qu'elle leur parlait et que les jeunes filles voulaient désespérément lui ressembler.

Cela la faisait sentir très spéciale.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Non, _vraiment_. Elle haussa les épaules et aveugla les lecteurs de son sourire aux dents parfaitement blanches.

Et maintenant, elle avait la possibilité de créer l'amour le plus pur avec l'homme le plus sombre, en utilisant au passage une tonne d'allusions peu subtiles à sa sexualité volcanique. Elle frissonna d'excitation alors qu'elle trouva enfin le titre parfait pour l'histoire de sa vie.

La Diablesse et l'Ange Déchu Qui Sera Sauvé.

Elle était le diable, bien sûr: personne ne connaissait son passé mystérieux.

_Personne_ ne savait comment des anges déchus l'avaient abandonnée à l'âge d'un an – elle ne pouvait se souvenir de cet événement et d'ailleurs personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé – et comment les elfes l'avaient élevée comme l'une des leurs après l'avoir trouvée en train d'essayer de manger des racines dans une forêt où il y avait plus de bêtes sanguinaires que d'arbres (elle se souvenait de la douleur, par contre).

_Personne_ ne savait comment elle avait dû faire son chemin dans le monde (à l'âge tendre de deux ans, quand même) en maîtrisant seulement quatre langues différentes _mais pas celle utilisée par les elfes_, rendant toute communication impossible; elle en avait souffert au-delà des mots.

Ce lourd passé expliquait certainement sa persévérance et ses oreilles pointues, ouvrant toutefois la porte à un questionnement fondamental sur la transmission de traits génétiques par le seul contact.

«Oh, je suis certainement une Diablesse,» pensa-t-elle d'elle-même avec un petit rire de gorge.

Peut-être que si elle le disait quelques fois, les lecteurs finiraient par la voir ainsi.

Diablesse. Diablesse. Diablesse.

Une expression confuse se lut sur son visage aux traits magnifiques alors qu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet mystérieux. Un petit livre bleu reposait sur ses genoux et le titre aux lettres brillante annonçait «**_Donc, vous pensez qu'il est l'homme de votre vie_ **»

La jeune beauté ravissante débuta sa lecture:

_«Vous venez d'être embauchée à Poudlard. Vous avez rencontré les professeurs et vos yeux se sont posés sur notre maître de potions torturé, vous laissant croire qu'il est l'homme pour vous. »_

Gloire sourit de plaisir. Professeur Smog était _torturé_. Elle aimait cette idée. Elle poursuivit sa lecture, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, pleine et rose :

_«Le problème est qu'il n'est pas pour vous. Il n'est pas l'homme de la vie d'aucun personnage, en passant. La seule femme qu'il a peut-être/peut-être pas aimée a été tuée il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il n'aime pas le fils de cette femme, le portrait tout craché de son père – qu'il haïssait. Il n'aime pas personne ouvertement sauf (peut-être) un gentil, brillant et puissant vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche qui a un goût immodéré pour les sucreries et/ou un puissant sorcier adepte de magie noire, vengeur, mégalomane qui a un goût immodéré pour le sadisme. Capice?»_

Gloire se gratta le nez – qu'elle avait mutin - avec un ongle parfaitement manucuré. Cette femme était morte?

Bonne chose. Elle avait l'homme pour elle seule.

De toute façon, si le Professeur Morgue était attiré seulement par les puissants sorciers, il serait servi avec elle.

Il n'avait pas encore vu cet incroyable don qui lui avait été transmis au cours d'une cérémonie rituelle ouvertement sexuelle cotée R, impliquant son frère de sang Legolas.

Et Professeur Blogue ne connaissait rien de sa capacité à sucer le cerveau hors de la tête des méchants sorciers avec un mouvement particulièrement compliqué de sa longue chevelure lustrée.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne serait pas impressionné par _cela_.

_«Voici des faits troublants au sujet de Severus Rogue qui devrait vous crier en plein visage «N'Y PENSEZ MÊME PAS», si vous êtes une sorcière moyennement intelligente. Nous espérons que vous l'êtes, puisque vous avez été embauchéecomme professeur.»_

Son prénom était Sinus. Cela était comme de la musique à ses oreilles pointues. Elle fit la moue et poursuivit sa lecture.

_«Uno. Il a la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche, le résultat de ses fréquentations peu recommandables.»_

Il avait un tatouage! Gloire fut submergée de joie et elle glissa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ensuite, volant sans scrupule les pouvoirs magiques d'un autre personnage, elle métamorphosa ses cheveux en le violet le plus profond possible, assorti ses yeux.

_« Deux. Il a rapporté le contenu d'une prophétie au puissant sorcier adepte de la magie noire. La femme qu'il a peut-être/peut-être pas aimée en est morte ainsi que son mari, l'homme qu'il détestait. Leur fils a une cicatrice et se fait persécuter par presque tout le monde – surtout par le méchant sorcier sadique. L'objet de votre attention entretient une attitude ambivalente par rapport au garçon ET au méchant sorcier . »_

Gloire commençait à se sentir vaguement nauséeuse. Il y avait beaucoup de détails qu'elle voulait connaître à propos de Sternus, comme sa couleur préférée, s'il avait eu une enfance heureuse, s'il aimait les chats et les enfants. Mais ce livre lui jetait au visage plusieurs informations si peu importantes qu'elle ne jugea pas utile de retenir.

La seule question qui lui était venue à l'esprit était la suivante : le garçon à la cicatrice était-il le fruit de ses amours coupables avec la femme?

_«Drei. Voici quelques réponses à vos questions. Noir. Non. Jamais de la vie. Oubliez cela. C'est une bonne question, mais nous nous avancerons ici en disant non de façon définitive.»_

Gloire feuilleta le petit livre et elle soupira profondément.

Elle devait lire tout cela pour comprendre le Professeur Vogue? Mais elle était professeur de DCFM dans une fanfic, par les coudes dorés de la Douce Déesse!

Elle était supposée engager la conversation avec lui durant les repas. Ensuite, ils se lanceraient des lignes de dialogues à double sens avec des silences chargés d'érotisme. Elle s'attendait à lui dévoiler un peu de ses charmes autour du chapitre onze – elle n'avait pas encore décidé s'il la voyait glorieusement nue sous la douche ou s'il la surprenait alors qu'elle était en train de se changer de façon parfaitement inappropriée dans une classe vide.

Elle était _convaincue_ qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'enseigner, seulement de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école en paradant des vêtements superbes qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette de rêve.

Le chapitre dix-sept serait bien sûr le moment où ils s'engageraient dans une étreinte passionnée - détaillée avec une précision presque chirurgicale - et où ils seraient espionnés par des adolescents hormonalement en ébullition. Ceux-ci seraient à la source de la rumeur qui transformerait ainsi le Maître de potions en un sex-symbol incroyable, renversant tout le corps professoral et les lecteurs abasourdis par tant de magnétisme.

Si elle suivait la logique de ce petitl ivre, elle devrait suivre certaines règles. Elle détestait les règles. Elle voulait que les choses aillent à sa façon. Son visage rayonnant s'assombrit et son cerveau fit un bruit rouillé lorsqu'elle accepta la dure réalité : elle devait comprendre cet homme pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

_Cette pensée fut soudainement lourde à porter pour cette future-princesse-elfe-aux-pouvoirs-exceptionnels. Sa crédibilité fut détruite au chapitre deux, lorsque Harry Potter dut prendre sa place pour que les élèves puissent apprendre quelque chose, pour une fois. Notre héroïne s'est trouvée incapable de répondre de façon satisfaisante à Rogue, échouant à ne pas mentionner les mots «moi», «toi», «tantrisme» et «oh!»_

_Gloire Du Matin demanda à l'auteure de passer plusieurs semaines à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mary Sue, à l'étage des Personnages Magiques Ridiculement Beaux et Inadéquats pour penser à son avenir._

_Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que cette fanfic prometteuse vient tout juste de prendre_

_Fin._

* * *

_Alors, c'est drôle ou c'est pas drôle? ; )_

_Clin d'oeil à Snitch qui a, malgré elle, donné le petit coup de pouce créatif pour ceci. ; )_

_Vos reviews me sont précieuses. Merci à l'avance._


	2. Interlude long mais pas inutile

_Note de l'auteure : Toutes mes excuses à JKR pour ce qui suit. Vous vouliez avoir une suite…ah bien, tant pis pour vous._

_Sommaire :_

_Gloire Du Matin utilise le chantage pour avoir une nouvelle chance de trouver l'homme de sa vie._

* * *

**Interlude long mais pas inutile qui vous aidera à comprendre le délire qui se produira dans le prochain chapitre**

«_Aloha_!»

Une jeune femme leva les yeux du très sérieux livre ouvert sur ses genoux et elle regarda la porte avec appréhension. Elle entendit ensuite quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron, puis un silence bref et finalement, un « _toc toc_ » ferme mais délicat. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle réalisa qui était l'intruse. Elle s'adressa à la porte close :

- Premièrement, c'est _Alohomora_. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas dans un univers magique mais dans la réalité. Tu pourrais répéter cette incantation jusqu'à t'en décrocher la langue, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Que veux-tu, Gloire?

Une voix de chérubin irritée lui répondit :

- Ouvre cette satanée porte, MysticScribe! Je dois te parler.

La susnommée MysticScribe chuchota pour elle-même avec une grimace :

- Pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé sortir? Je croyais que j'avais réussi à la faire enfermer pour toujours.

La jeune femme se leva à contrecœur et ouvrit la porte à l'infâme Gloire Du Matin, l'Inoubliable-Princesse-Elfe-Qui-Avait-Failli-Séduire-Rogue-Mais-Qui-Avait-Échoué-Lamentablement, dans toute sa beauté radieuse.

- Par les (censuré) coudes dorés de la Douce Déesse, glissa MysticScribe entre ses dents alors que la toute belle entra dans la salle de séjour, sa superbe tête bien haute.

La jeune princesse elfe laissa tomber sa cape sur le divan en un geste grandiose, brandissant dans sa main blanche comme le marbre quelques feuilles imprimées, directement sous le nez de son hôtesse.

- Les lecteurs ont trouvé que j'étais _drôle_, le sais-tu? En anglais _et_ en français! Ils ont pensé que j'avais un avenir. Ils souhaitaient que je le séduise et que je le débarrasse de ses complexes! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait interner?

MysticScribe croisa les bras et roula des yeux ennuyés vers le plafond. La jeune demoiselle était dans un élan oratoire:

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cet hôpital était horrible? J'étais le seul personnage sensé parmi ces…ces _idiotes_ sans passé. Et ces brouillons de personnages OC que tu as créés…_brrr_, très effrayants, vraiment.

Gloire frissonna et ses épaules fragiles ondulèrent comme une vague frémissante. MysticScribe leva un sourcil fraîchement épilé et remarqua d'un ton pensif :

- Tu commences à ressembler à Fleur Delacour et ce n'était certainement pas mon intention. Et quel est le problème aujourd'hui?

Gloire Du Matin pointa un doigt soigné vers sa créatrice :

- Cet homme, ce _Plogue_, était un méchant, méchant homme. Je croyais sincèrement que nous avions une petite histoire qui s'annonçait très bien : nous avions tant en commun…Un passé horrible, des mystères ténébreux qui nous entourent…Tout le monde pouvait voir que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre dès le premier paragraphe.

MysticScribe ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, se trouvant drôlement maligne :

-Tout le monde sauf lui. Dommage.

Gloire gratta la pointe de son oreille gauche avec un dégoût évident :

- Bien, j'ai lu le livre que tu m'as envoyé et j'ai réalisé, par les coudes dorés de la Douce Déesse, qu'il était un _meurtrier_, n'est-ce pas? Je veux que tu m'écrives une belle petite histoire avec un _bon_ personnage, tu sais…chevaleresque et tout le bataclan. Quelqu'un avec qui cela serait plus facile de faire le contact.

Elle cessa de parler et une lueur maniaque apparut dans ses yeux violets alors qu'elle tendait un magazine à l'autre femme. Gloire pointa une photographie :

- Je veux quelqu'un de plus simple. Celui-là.

MysticScribe était sans mots alors qu'elle étudiait la photo, incrédule. Elle toussa:

- Tu veux…_Daniel Radcliffe_?

Gloire Du Matin soupira bruyamment: visiblement, elle prenait l'autre femme pour une idiote patentée.

- Mais de qui parles-tu? Non, PathétiqueScribe, je parle de Darcy Potter.

MysticScribe ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et prit le temps de réfléchir : comment expliquer ce point si évident mais qui risquait de ne jamais percer les brumes impénétrables du petit mais mignon cerveau de Gloire?

- Très chère, ce n'est pas _Harry_ Potter. C'est un acteur qui donne une interprétation du personnage de Harry Potter.

La jeune beauté leva les mains en signe d'agacement :

- Non, mais on s'en balance! Acteur, personnage, c'est la même chose pour moi. Les jeunes garçons sont beaucoup plus faciles à approcher que des hommes sombres et mystérieux.

MysticScribe éclata de rire, pensant que Gloire plaisantait mais lorsqu'elle vit l'expression dubitative du personnage, elle comprit qu'elle avait créé un monstre sans humour. L'auteure de fanfictions secoua la tête :

- Jamais de la vie : je ne vais pas coller une princesse elfe de 125 ans à un adolescent qui n'en a pas encore dix-sept! Je pense que tu n'as pas encore compris le truc au sujet de ces livres : Harry Potter est la _quintessence_ du héros déchiré. Il n'y a rien de léger à son sujet. Il a perdu ses parents; tous les personnages qui auraient pu lui servir de père sont morts un après l'autre. Il n'a maintenant que ses amitiés pour le supporter et une flopée de Horcruxes à détruire. Je ne vais pas lui infliger ta présence en plus de tout cela. Il en a plein son assiette avec Voldemort. Et Ginny Weasley.

Gloire serra les lèvres dans une expression malicieuse :

- _Quintilence_? N'utilise pas des mots frivoles avec moi, jeune fille. N'oublie pas que 125 ans en âge elfe est l'équivalent de 16 ans dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment le choix, de toute façon.

La Mary Sue de calibre olympique semblait si satisfaite d'elle-même que MysticScribe sentit un pincement d'hésitation. Après un soupir douloureux, elle fronça les sourcils:

- Gloire, on pourrait dire que tu essaies de me faire chanter.

Gloire ronronna en regardant ses ongles :

- N'oublie pas que je suis une Serpentard vicieuse. Bien, je suis convaincue que tes lecteurs seraient ravis d'apprendre ton béguin pour Snarlie Weasley. Cet écrit vaguement salace que tu as écrit il y a quelques jours était une forme _d'hommage_, non?

Alors que MysticScribe rougissait d'embarras, Gloire égrena son rire carillonnant:

- Il est mentionné dans les livres à peu près cinq fois! Tu es vraiment une gourde. Pourquoi ne pas saliver sur Will? Ah ça, c'est un séducteur!

-Suffit.

La voix de MysticScribe claqua alors qu'elle poussait l'odieuse jeune femme hors de chez elle. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle grogna :

- _Charlie_ est un gardien de dragons, tu sauras. Et un foutu de bon.

* * *

_Gloire essaiera donc de conquérir Harry dans le prochain chapitre._

_L'écrit vaguement salace auquel elle fait allusion est l'archive numéro 11 de ma fic « Archives non officielles de Poudlard »._

_Je rassemble les clichés et je vous mets cela en ligne le plus vite possible._


End file.
